Wildcats
Wildcats, sometimes rendered WildCats or WildC.A.T.s, is a superhero team of their own comic book series by Wildstorm Comics. Original team The original WildC.A.T.s (Covert Action Team) consisted of: *Spartan: Originally intended to be a highly sophisticated cyborg who could "die" and easily be downloaded to another body, Spartan's character has been revised several times. It was discovered that he was designed after the Hadrian-series of cyborgs from the Kherubim's homeworld and there were plenty of similar androids like him. Spartan had "human emotions" towards Voodoo. Spartan's history grew even more complicated when Alan Moore explained that he was an incarnation of a long-dead hero, John Colt a.k.a. the Kherubim lord Yohn Kohl. Later still, he absorbed the powers of Void, making him one of the most powerful beings in the Wildstorm Universe. He later turned away from the role of superhero, trying to improve the world as Jack Marlowe, CEO of the Halo Corporation, by introducing highly advanced alien technology into human society. *Zealot (Lady Zannah): A Kherubim and a Coda warrior. Zealot is the former Majestrix of the Coda and helped develop their virtues and practices. She has lived for thousands of years and has had many relationships with both humans and aliens alike. After failing to follow her own rules under the Coda, she left their clan and they have hunted her since. She was part of Team One under the name of Lucy Blaze. Zealot has a close friendship with Grifter though she is equally devoted to her sister Savant, who is secretly her real daughter. Winter from Stormwatch is, possibly, Zealot's son. Zealot left the Wildcats and, for a limited amount of time, she joined Department PSI and co-led WildCORE with Backlash, a half Kherubim and former member of Team 7. In later years, Zealot turned upon her former allies in the Coda, claiming that by becoming mere assassins they have betrayed their purpose. In Version 3.0 she almost wiped out the Coda single-handedly. *Voodoo (Priscilla Kitaen): A telepathic human/Kherubim hybrid with Daemonite ancestry, Voodoo has the ability to see Daemonites who have possessed humans and separate them from the bodies that the Daemonites have possessed. Voodoo was an exotic dancer before being rescued by the WildC.A.T.s from the Daemonites. She was later trained by Zealot in combat and developed an attraction to Spartan. Her Daemonite ancestry was not revealed until she lapsed into a coma after being shot. Void entered her mind through a computer, and it was revealed that one of her ancestors, a Kherubim, was possessed by a Daemonite. Disappointed by her life as a superhero, she left the Wildcats and studied voodoo magic. After she left the Wildcats, Voodoo was attacked by a serial killer named Samuel Smith, a fight which cost her both her legs. An elderly Daemonite appeared to her and taught her to use her hidden powers of regeneration and time manipulation. She managed to regrow her legs and started a relationship with her former teammate Maul. *Grifter (Cole Cash): A former government operative and member of Team 7. He is the only male ever trained by the Coda. Grifter represented the loner of the group, though he seemed devoted to his partner Zealot. He was the only member of the original team not to use any active post-human powers (even though he had them due to being gen-active following Team 7's disbanding). His disagreements with Jacob Marlowe and the arrival of a second group of WildC.A.T.s led to his resignation and ill-fated solo comic book series. He returned to the Wildcats after the death of his brother, Max, only to leave the team again after Zealot's apparent death. Emp managed to convince him to rejoin the team to battle the threat of Kenyan. After Kenyan's death, Cole started working for Jack Marlowe. This job cost him the use of his legs, landing him in a wheelchair for a long time, even forcing him to use Ladytron's robotic body as a remote-controlled stand-in. Later, Grifter's latent powers healed his broken legs. *Maul (Jeremy Stone): A human/Titanthrope hybrid capable of increasing his size and mass at the cost of his reasoning capability, Maul experiences powerful rage and is actually a Nobel-prize-winning scientist named Dr. Jeremy Stone. In the second series, by which time Voodoo has become his roommate of three months, he was shown to have become more devoted to science and reluctant to use his superhuman abilities. He discovered he could increase his intelligence by decreasing his body mass, but this proved to be physically depleting. *Warblade (Reno Bryce): A human/Shaper hybrid capable of transforming parts of his body into any solid weapon, Warblade is an accomplished martial artist. Although a virtual killing machine, Reno also has the soul of an artist, having his sculpted work displayed in major art galleries. During Moore's run, a Kheran lord trained him in the use of his powers. In the second series, he killed the mercenary Pike for killing his girlfriend and retired as a superhero. He still keeps in touch with Grifter. *Void (Adrianna Tereshkova): She has the ability to see the future and teleport herself and others to anywhere on Earth due to her absorption of an Orb of Power. Over time, Void grew more and more distant from humanity and the part of her spirit that was Adrianna moved on to the afterlife. The Void entity existed without any host for a short time, until the actions of the traitor Noir endangered its existence and Spartan temporarily became its new host before it bonded with paramedic Nikola Hanssen. *Lord Emp (Jacob Marlowe): A multi-millionaire who owns the media/technology conglomerate the Halo Corporation. Although he was once a Kherubim warlord, Emp does not remember his past and has no control over the powers he once wielded. It was the woman named Void who took him from his life as a homeless man and made him into the wealthy financier of the WildC.A.T.s. It was revealed he has assumed other rich personas in the past, including that of industrialist Saul Baxter during most of the 20th century. In the second series, Emp had taken a more alien appearance in preparation for his 'Ascension', a process which ultimately cost him his physical body but freed his spirit. Gone from the physical plane of existence, he left all his possessions to Spartan. In the cartoon show, he was voiced by the late Sean McCann. Gallery 479962.jpg 319px-Wildcats_0001.jpg Category:Teams Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:Organizations Category:Brutes Category:Vigilante Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Rescuers Category:Hope Bringer Category:Superheroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Global Protection Category:Aliens Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Successful Category:Image Heroes